waysideschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dameon
Dameon McCall is a pupil on the 30th story with beautiful hazel eyes that go with his black pupils. He is best friends with D.J. and Myron. He is in love with Mrs. Jewels. He seems to like pencils and running up and down the stairs of Wayside School. Roles 5. Todd: In the story of Todd, Dameon tells the robbers that he has four cents. 16. D.J.: In the story of D.J., Dameon first looks at Mrs. Jewls's smile, then Todd's, and finally at D.J.'s and he smiles too. His smile was almost as big and D.J.'s since they were best friends. Both of their smiles caused the rest of the class to smile. Dameon's smile also made Jason feel better. 20. Kathy: In the story of Kathy, Dameon tries to teach her how to catch. But when he throws the ball Kathy closes her eyes and the ball hits her on the cheek. That's why Kathy doesn't like Dameon 21. Ron: In the story of Ron, Dameon shouts to Louis to ask he wants to play kickball. Later when Ron and Louis are up, Dameon shouts "Infield in" and everybody stood in ten feet of home plate. 23. Allison: In the story of Allison, Dameon teases her until she scares him and all the other boys by saying she'll knock their teeth out. 24. Dameon: focusing story 26. Terrence: In the story of Terrence, Dameon is playing basketball with D.J. Then Terrence comes which worries Dameon and he tells Terrence to get lost at first but then let's him play. He took a shot and it bounced on the backboard and through the hoop. When Terrence kicked it over the fence, Dameon calls him an idiot to which Terrence responds calling Dameon a peanut brain and telling him to take a train. Later when Louis asked Dameon if there is anything left to kick to which he nodded. 27. Joy: In the story of Joy, Dameon leaves his lunch (a turkey sandwich, a piece of chocolate cake, and apple all in a sack) on his desk and goes to the milk line to get a glass of milk. Joy steals his lunch and places the evidence on Calvin's Jason's Allison's and Deedee's desk. When Dameon comes back he tells Mrs. Jewls (who also comes back) that his lunch is gone. After Joy acts like she solved the mystery Mrs. Jewls says Dameon should thank Joy which he does so. Then when Joy offers her lunch to Dameon he gets very excited until he finds out that it's an old bologna sandwich and a dried up carrot, he still had his glass of milk though. Dameon had a lousy lunch, instead of the great lunch he was going to have. But five minutes later it didn't matter because he couldn't taste it anymore and he was full. So after he returned his glass to the lunchroom, he went out to play basketball with Myron and D.J., his best friends, and he just forgot about the whole thing 28. Nancy: In the story of Mac (30th Story), Dameon offers to trade names with Maurecia but she neglected, so Mrs. Jewls offered to trade with him. Then Dameon didn't know his new name so with the help of Mac he figured out he traded with D.J. and Mrs. Jewls and traded back. In the end Dameon kept his own name. 29. Stephen: In the story of Stephen, Dameon tells who Mrs. Gorf is to Mrs. Jewls as her ghost appears. 30. Louis: In the story of Louis, Dameon says with a laugh that the school Louis mentioned that's only one story high that it's not much of a school. Later when Louis explains some more stuff about the school Dameon comments on how horrible that is.